


58. Kick in the Head

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: Steve's dropping off Dustin at the Snow Ball...and gets himself a pizza date.Originally posted on my Tumblr:http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/168716733568/58-kick-in-the-head-in-my-100-theme-fanfiction





	58. Kick in the Head

 

  


 

(Not my gif :))

“Have fun!” (Y/N) laughed, as Max rolled her eyes. “What? What’s wrong? You look absolutely magnificent.”

“I feel like an idiot like this.” Max groaned, checking the mirror and fixing her hair.

“Well why does it matter? If you’re not looking to impress anyone.” (Y/N) teased and Max glared at her. “Lucas already likes you, Max. If he doesn’t, then it’s true that the male race is dead and boring and not romantic whatsoever.”

Max had a look of exasperation on her face, unsure of what to say. Finally, she said, “But what if he doesn’t?”

“Then you can call me to come get you and I’ll kick his head open, like I did to your brother.” (Y/N) smirked, thinking about the glorious moment when she had kicked Billy to get him off of punching Steve. 

Max smiled and nodded, taking a big breath and leaving (Y/N)’s car. “El will be coming later! Tell her if she wants, I can bring her home too! I’ll tell Hopper.” (Y/N) called out, waving. She smiled, thinking about the Snow Ball back when she was that age.

She glanced in her rearview mirror, noticing another car behind her. Dustin was sitting in the passenger seat and her face grew into a smile. She got out of her car and over to that side of the car, leaning against the window.

“Hello there, handsome. You look all ready for a night of dancing.” (Y/N) giggled, looking at how nervous Dustin looked.

“Yes m’lady, I am.” Dustin grinned, leaving the car before waving to his driver.

(Y/N) peered in further into the car and smiled shyly when she noticed Steve. “Hey...come to see Nancy?” She asked curiously, glancing behind her to see Nancy helping out at the Snow Ball.

Steve gave a forced chuckle, getting out of his car and coming to lean against the hood of his car. “Um no. Nancy and I...We didn’t work things out.”

“Oh... Sorry to hear about it.” She hesitated, seeing the pain in his eyes. “We don’t have to talk about it.” (Y/N) gave him a weak smile, and the two sat on the hood of his car in silence, the music from the school seeming more and more distant.

“Hey, I never actually thanked you.” Steve realized, smiling over at her.

(Y/N) raised an eyebrow, “For what exactly?”

“For beating up Billy for me.” Steve grinned. 

“I got your back, Harrington,” (Y/N) smirked, thinking about all the past events. “This year has been crazy huh...Compared to the beginning of it, everything just seems like it got turned-”

“Upside down?” Steve snickered at his own little joke and (Y/N) shoved his arm, laughing.

The two pushed each other playfully but (Y/N) saw his eyes slowly travelling back towards Nancy. “Hey, what do you say we go out for pizza? I mean, no more babysitting right now, so might as well have some fun tonight right?” She suggested, smiling up at him.

Steve’s immediate reaction was to shrug it off and go home, blast some music and bury his sorrows. But... there was something about her smile.

“Oh come on, you owe me.” (Y/N) pointed out, noticing his hesitation. “I don’t kick people in the head for just anybody!”

The boy laughed, shaking his head and running his hand through his fluffed up hair, “Alright alright. Come on then, I’ll be your date for tonight.” He smiled, turning and heading towards the front seat of his car. “Go park yours in the school lot, I’ll drive you there and back.” He offered, winking at her cheekily.

“Oh no, mister, you stop that right now!” She laughed and he put his hands up defensively, confused at her words.

“Stop what? What am I doing?”

“Being all cute and cheeky and all that. I don’t got time for that.” (Y/N) laughed, walking towards her car, twirling her keys around her finger.

Steve smirked, looking down at his feet for a moment. “Alright,  I’ll just be my normal super handsome self, it’s up to you not to fall in love with me.” He chuckled, watching her roll her eyes as she got into her car to park it elsewhere.

His eyes drifted towards Nancy again...He couldn’t help it. He loved her. He’ll always love her. She was the first girl that didn’t put up with his usual fuckboy shit. But she’s moved on...and maybe it’s time he tried to too.

“Alright, Harrington, you better not kill me. I’ve survived swarms of demo-dogs, tiny youths and Billy’s ugly face. I’m not about to die after all that.” (Y/N) grinned, suddenly back at his side and slipping into the passenger seat. 

Steve smiled, sliding into his car and glancing at her. She wasn’t Nancy. She was... herself. Laughter that reached her eyes, a no-bullshit kind of attitude, and a mean kick that Steve had experience first hand.

“You’re not falling for me, are you?” (Y/N) asked in a sing song voice, poking his nose. “Stop staring and start driving, focus on the pizza, pretty boy.” She smirked, shifting in her seat to get comfy.

“Yeah yeah yeah.” Steve laughed softly to himself, driving them down to pizza. Nancy had moved on, Dustin was going after the ladies, Mike and Eleven had their own cute relationship going on...so why not him? 


End file.
